


of tattoos and autumn

by ohtumns



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtumns/pseuds/ohtumns
Summary: minho decides to get a tattoo for soojin





	of tattoos and autumn

They lay awake together in bed, limbs entangled with only the sound of their steady breathings accompanying their serenity. Her eyes remain closed as his fingers lightly trace the outline of her shoulder blade. She feels him pressing his lips softly against her bare skin, before his quiet voice breaks the silence a second later. “I think I’ll get one too.”

Her eyes flutter open slowly, but she doesn’t turn around to face him yet. His arm slithers around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he buries his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her floral shampoo. “A tattoo?” she asks in return, wanting confirmation because she might’ve heard him wrongly. But then, she can feel him smiling at her back as he mumbles a “yes” and she turns around excitedly.

“What are you getting? Do you have anything specific in mind? I can bring you to a friend’s shop, he has lots of amazing designs you can choose from – “

“Something that reminds me of you,” he interrupts with a smile and pinches the tip of her nose lightly. “Maybe your eyes – for always seeing the best in me – “

“That’s creepy.”

“Or your lips, for always telling me things I need to hear – “

“I don’t know, I think it might be weird.”

“Or your beautiful heart, for always loving and caring for me – “

She scrunches her nose. “A heart? Are you sure you want a heart on your body – “

“I am trying to be sweet!” he laughs in response and plants a soft kiss on her lips before shifting his position and lying on his back. “I’ll think about it and surprise you.”

 

 

 

A few days later, she is sitting on the bed watching television when he emerges from the bathroom after taking a shower. As he passes by her to get his clothes from the closet, something on his back catches her attention. She sits up straighter and leans forward to get a closer look.

On the exact same spot as her, two small autumn leaves are tattooed on his shoulder. They are pretty but she doesn’t get the significance behind it – until he speaks up.

“We met in autumn,” he says, smiling as he turns to look at her. “In the park where you were reading a Keigo Higashino book while the wind was blowing your hair and your forehead creased in concentration.” He crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed in front of her. “And I remember thinking I have never seen a more beautiful sight and when you happened to look up, it was like no one else existed.”

Tears are forming in her eyes but her lips curve into a smile. “Come here,” she says and he scoots in closer to her until their faces are only inches apart. She wraps her arms around him and holds the nape of his neck in her hands. “I love you,” she whispers, looking into his eyes. “And your beautiful autumn tattoo. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

His smile widens. “And _you_ are the best thing that has happened to me too. I will always love you.”

She presses her lips against his and as he slowly deepens their kiss, she wonders why she’s never realised how he’s always tasted of the gentle autumn breeze.

 

 

 


End file.
